utaufandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Damesukekun
Welcome Hi, welcome to UTAU wiki! Thanks for your edit to the UTAUloids page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 13:58, September 19, 2009 Janyori Doremine I'm not sure of my writing of this new UTAUloid's name. http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Janyori_Doremine Please check and make the appropriate corrections if there are to be done. O Herman 15:21, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. By the way, is JANYORI a Tagalog or Spanish name?--Damesukekun 15:29, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Janyori is a variation of the author's name. It is based on Tagalog. O Herman 15:35, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Also have you checked his Jaynori's Kana-based name? I'm not sure if I wrote it in Katakana+Romaji correctly. Please see if it is written correctly. Also I've made changes to Amaine to change the image of her name. O Herman 00:05, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::I found no mistake. I set in a hyphen to make the syllables clear in the pronunciation aid line.--Damesukekun 06:13, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks. O Herman 06:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Loxis-P and Eru Eiga Judging from his name, this guy has produced vocaloid-related stuff before, hasn't he? If so, how many songs has he created, and such? I think you could create a page for him in Vocaloid Wiki, what do you say? Also pages for Eru Eiga and their voicebank link seems broken, do you know of an alternate link where she is hosted/voicebank is hosted? O Herman 06:14, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Loxis-P doesn't have his own work except conceptual arts. They sometimes give a producer name to a drawer as well as a music creator. I'm sorry to have interrupted your edit but I off-linked his name. Also I couldn't find where Eiga's portal is, either. I'll modify the link as soon as UTAU information is updated on Nicovideo.--Damesukekun 14:01, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Niku Supune In the talk page for Niku Supune is the profile information. Some stuff translated to English doesn't feel right. I'm not even sure if I got the author name romanized correctly. Please check. O Herman 04:49, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Roger.--Damesukekun 07:42, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Japanese naming check I'd like you to check out Kaion Kaizokune. If a person, like this guy, has a Japanese name, but has a middle name (he's named Kaion T. Kaizokune), did this guy write it correctly? I'm having hunches something is odd, so I'm consulting this with you. O Herman 07:14, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. Either sur-middle-given name or given-middle-sur name goes. I have acquaintances of both styles.--Damesukekun 11:49, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Teto's dislike of DMC This was stated in her profile, even in nicopedia. Any idea what DMC is? O Herman 14:45, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I have no idea and Nicopedia gives no description, either. Leave it as it is for a while, anyway. --Damesukekun 15:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I've got it. It's Detroit Metal City, a gag strip. --Damesukekun 06:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, so she hates that gag strip. What's the story behind it? O_O O Herman 09:51, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::I have no idea again. Maybe just a fanon. --Damesukekun 11:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) RE: Kanji or Kana @_@ Ahh no I don't have any idea what to add to Seiya Kiyoshi in terms of Japanese . That would be great if you could. Thank you very much in advance. BureRumba 02:47, December 15, 2009 (UTC) BureRumba :I think "清(family name) 星夜(given name)" goes. This name is lack of the characters 音(sound) or 歌(song), but also is his original name interpretation. --Damesukekun 06:43, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Stuff Whoa. Re:a and re:ng disbanded? how come? O Herman 14:05, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :They say almost nothing. The only reason he gave is their joke that they would release a CD with their disbandment came true　followed much more wonderful experiences. --Damesukekun 14:29, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Kana and Kanji Consultation The incidence of malformed Kana in names is increasing. For this purpose, I am going to recommend that people ask you if in doubt. Would this be okay with you? I will be posting here that we have a Japanese Linguist in UTAU wiki. Please tell me if that is okay with you. O Herman 13:28, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :No bother at all. --Damesukekun 14:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) about sasayukine um...you told me that my kanji was wrong with Kirei Sasayukine? How can I fix it? About my UTAUloid's surname Okay...so...I don't really know which surname I can put to my UTAUloid (Psyche Kotowane)... The idea is to make a ironic name, because she's always treated like a mental ill (or something like that), when the thing is all the opposite. (It's a mockery to Flowerloids and all thos UTAUloid with some kind of mental disorder/illness) Psyche comes from "Psychology", so the surname most express something like denial, irony, paradox or something like that...please help me ;_; --Canfex 16:24, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the correction, i wasnt aware of my errors, your advice is very much so appreciated. thank you~ Concerning Okashii Ok then. What exactly is wrong? What needs to be done to correct it? I can do it, I just need a little more detail on exactly what is how the composition is incorrect. Thank you for noticifying me. ^^ : Um.. ok I will change his name. Was it the "Okashii" part? or his last name. I would like to keep his last name "Shoujikisa" but if both is wrong, then I can change it completely. :: Oh! Ok. Then his last name will be Naoto then. XD Okashii Naoto ^^ Thank you ^^ :::OH my gosh!!! DX I just reread your comment. his first name is Okashii and his surname (last/family name) was Shoujikisa. Was it alright like that? ((that is, if you put it the English way)) Since you REALLY got me confused now... :::: No no its ok. Everyone makes a mistake once in a while. And yes, I ment Foolish Hontest or Foolish Honesty. ::::: Eek! I wasn't going for "baka". My bother is a sneaky/tricky child with a strange yet amusing sense of honesty. So he sort of has "funny honesty". Also, since my name means "honest" I was trying to leave "shoujikisa" or "naoto" as his family name, since there might be some more utau entering into his family. And I left "okashii" since in my dictionary and from what I learned in class, it ment "funny" or "strange". So would Okashii(given name) Naoto(family name) be ok? ::::::Ok. Then could I stay with Shoujikisa. In my dictionary it is a noun. So Okashii has the given name and Shoujikisa 正直さ　has his family name? The original way it was? :::::::ok.. then can I use Okashimi as the given name and Shoujiki (正直）as the family name? Hi! Thank you so much for helping me with my kanji and names!! :D It is much appreciated!!! Aquaspirit77 02:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) New UTAUloid entries with ODD profiles and pages The new entries for the Japanese UTAUloids have stuff that are hard to translate. Please go over them whenever you can. O Herman 20:21, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Done. --Damesukekun 02:52, January 2, 2010 (UTC) re: Shizu Sogone Next actions: Look for Kanji characters that fit the interpretation. If he still reverts it, I will deal with the author myself. O Herman 15:15, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Riku Kawasaki In this concept art is Riku Kawasaki's supposed Japanese name: http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/File:Scan0003.jpg But upon closer examination this doesn't look like a properly-written name. Can you check this out? O Herman 15:19, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :The author seems to have wanted to say "Riku (given name) Ninja (surname)." I gave a comment on the author's talk page for the confirming. Damesukekun 15:36, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::The author asserts Riku Kawasaki. The picture has the wrong Kanji. Damesukekun 16:10, January 22, 2010 (UTC) i like the other one you put but also it will need help on picture so you might need to edit her name in her picture. :Please modify the Kanjis on the picture by yourself. The name will be 河崎リク. Damesukekun 16:10, January 22, 2010 (UTC) About something that you left on Chocobo's Wiki page I named Chocobo after the Chocobos in final fantasy. I know that the name Chocobo was from Square Enix or whatever its called. Plus my friend came up with the name and I was fine with it. I dont really want to change her name >>;; :You are putting yourself in the risky position. If the copyright claim is set up, we have to delete your entry. Damesukekun 01:27, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay Okay, I contacted the owner of Momo about it, since you're being so rude... considering lot's of people make fanmades for or after alot of the UTAUs, I just wanted to give Momo some love was all.... -_- and I used the song to tone it down anyways, jerk face, why should it matter to you how he sings or what his name is? I gave him a "Fake Japanese" name, and I'm not trying to insult the Japanese language, I just wanted to make a name up. I hope you're happy.. :What I wanted to say is that many fanmade characters are under the clear or tacit approval of original creators. True, overseas users have the disadvantage of accessibility to Nicovideo, on which Utauloids and Vocaloids are active. Still we find many plagiarized characters like this on YouTube so I thought it better to contact Fujimoto Momoko beforehand. I am all for your genderbent idea and am sure of Momoko's approval. Then they on Nicovideo make the chance to evolve your character to the common acceptance. Sorry for my rude saying. Damesukekun 03:35, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: About Seiji First, thank you very much for pointing out my error. c: I feel quite silly now, but best to correct these things early, right? XD; If you have any suggestions for a more correct spelling, I'd very much appreciate them! Mole-chan 18:43, January 30, 2010 (UTC) 06:43, January 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: About Haruka Ok, thanks for letting me know that, and I'll be sure to clarify the name thing. And if you could help me with the Kanji, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! Ryoryo-chu 18:45, February 16, 2010 (UTC)Ryoryo-chu Thank you very much! Ryoryo-chu 14:17, February 17, 2010 (UTC)Ryoryo-chu English Patch? I've read a bit about an English UTAU patch..I was told I could find it on this UTAU wiki, but I can't seem to...can you help? Lekoren 21:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC) My UTAUloids names I went online to an online Japanese dictionary to get the names of my UTAUloids. I'm not sure if I did it right, but when I went back to double check, it seemed correct to me. "Hahen" was said to have meant "Fragment" in the dictionary. "Ko" was interpreted as "child". And Kenboushou supposedly meant "Amnesia, loss of memory". I'm not entirely sure that's correct, so if you could check that, I would be greatful~ Extremeclay 06:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. I'll check his later too. I'm German, so it's even harder to do this in English, haha.Extremeclay 23:22, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hei!Sind Sie sicher wissen, Zut Sprachen!Sie zuzuteilen Wissen der Sprachen! beliebige Weise, ich möchte nicht umbenennen ihr vollkommen zu. Aber wenn es klingt komisch, ich\'m bereit zu ändern. Sie Ihr Deutsch ist etwas schwer zu folgen Obwohl ... Haben Sie Vorschläge für Ippan Taisei? Auf das Wörterbuch sein Name kam zu "Halbe" und "Vorsorge". Extremeclay 18:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Kein Problem! Ich bin für Ihre Hilfe dankbar. Denken Sie, ihn anrufend " Taisei" wie " gegenwärtiges thought" ist es besser? I would like to hold this part of its name. Aber seinen Familiennameen zum " ändern "Nemuri" und " ne". As in "Current thought of the sleeping sound"? Auch ich wünsche nicht " Kenboushou" zu schlecht sein, so " Urooboe" und " ne"? As in "Faint Memory sound"? Dank für Ihre Hilfe auf diesem!Extremeclay 18:27, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe! Ich werde dafür sorgen, Ihnen einige Kredit ~ Extremeclay 18:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Consultation I've been recently enlisted for the campaign of a presidential candidate here, and I want to cover their theme song to be sung by a VOCALOID. I want to make sure, is there a provision in VOCALOID that speaks about this? Also for UTAU, I think we need to expound on this matter as well. O Herman 06:51, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :The licence provided by Crypton Future Media is here. I scrutinized the words and found no prohibition on such a kind of political song. Yet I am negative to your idea for the songs that support/disgrade Liberal Democratic Party or Democratic Party of Japan receive many thumbs down on Nicovideo without fail. They seem to feel the songs "profane" Miku and other Vocaloids. I recommend you refrain from doing. -- Damesukekun 13:54, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, it will not be for Japanese viewing though, but exclusively intended for viewership here in the Philippines. I don't think I'll release it on nicovideo either, but in just youtube only. Will that be different? ::It involves a cover of the inspirational song of a political party here in the Philippines. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJqRZvoXo8I O Herman 15:33, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I worry about you because you are a well-known creator on Nicovideo. Please take my advice seriously. The song will go over the border and soon Japanese Vocaloid composers will easily tell out who releases the support song, then they will give you thumbs down. I don't want you to have the unnecessary trouble. There are many other ways to support the candidate. If you are eager to do, ask Crypton for precaution. licensing@crypton.co.jp -- Damesukekun 23:40, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I understand. Thanks for your advice. O Herman 01:27, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Checking with you on Names I don't want to go through what I did with Otouto-san. So I am going ot check in with you for names. Ok? Is Emi Hitsuji (羊　エミ） be an ok name? Emi is a shorten version of the voicers name (which is Emily) and Hitsuji is sheep, right? The voicer has hair that looks somewhat like a sheep. And for Rikai's Genderbent, can his name be Mamoru Makoto (　真　マモル）? UTAUFamily 01:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :No problems. The names go as Utauloid/Comic characters. -- Damesukekun 06:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Ok! Thank you very much ^^ I will continue to check in with you on names when the time comes again. UTAUFamily 13:21, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Utake The name isn't originally Japanese. :/ It's originally Czech. Koichiro it was SUPPOSE to be in the beginning, but it got changed and stuck that way. I just used Katakana to write it, then someone bitched me out about it not having a back story. Hideyoshi is the fathers original last name, the adoptive 'father' that is. Utake was something I heard on a japanese j-tv... :/ I can't change it because that's what it's SET to. It's in katakana, because it's not a japanese name. I will remove the description of her name. But she is not Japanese'' and kept her original name'' Hitsoriyumi 17:16, March 13, 2010 (UTC)Hitsoriyumi :Got it. -- Damesukekun 05:58, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Name? Umm... about the name... what do you strongly suggest? since "ko" is for the feminine side... any suggestions so i can update my utau? Done!! Ahh never mind!! I changed it hope this name works!! Kano or Mizuito? Kano was actually the first name (sorry not very good at Japanese) but it can be Mizuito, and about the definition of Kano: I saw on a english to japanese dictionary about the definition (?) I may be wrong... I'll change it again xD Thanks anyway.. Ohh, about the My Utauloid it doesn't have a picture but i have a drawing about it but i don't have a scanner. I have a cover of the song "Romeo and Cinderella" with him singing. but I can't post it, cause I'll need a cover picture (or at least a picture of him) and tomorrow I have exams.. so.... I might post his picture and his cover song in about a week or two.. While his voice bank is incomplete and only has the hiragana of the parts of the song in "Romeo and Cinderella" sorry for the many missing contents xD EDIT: Thanks for the Edit!! Color? hi I was wondering if you have any tips on coloring my utau, I just can't do it right xD is it really necessary to color your utaus? if happen to know someone who's good on coloring please notify me :) Thanks :D Yeah, I know yeah, i know but i want him to be agressive and big mouthed but, I guess I can change it :P xD Thanks for the inf. The Teto "purist" is back. "Don't mix canon and fanon," he says. But the matter of Teto's age is now considered canon as well. Damesukekun, I think this guy is Japanese. I told him to read the talk page but simply won't listen. I guess you should talk to him, this day for me isn't one with patience in abundance. I'm ready to lock the Teto page, I just need sleep. O Herman 19:46, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ArgghH!! I Uploaded Mizuiro's Pic but I can't seem to fit it into his page!! So fraustrating!! can you help me? :3 Thanks I'll go ask him... Update regarding Hahenko_Kenboushou So has this guy come up with a correct Japanese name? I'm kinda cleaning up entries, this one struck me stunned. O Herman 06:47, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :I've had several talks with her. The name still seems weird, but she has the strong idea on the name and I cannot hope further modification. I leave the rating to Nicovideo listeners. -- Damesukekun 11:59, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Amaterasu It's me OHerman in another PC, can't login my account because this is infected. Try to come up with an alternate reading or another Kanji combination to negate the blasphemy potential. 05:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :That's a difficult request. The point is that the naming Amaterasu itself or the Kanji 天照 itself calls in a problem. Anyway the author wants to say "heaven," then the name needs a total change. 天照 means "to shine the sky," i.e. "the sun." -- Damesukekun 13:17, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Good news. The author in Deviantart has given us the green light to make the necessary changes to remove the blasphemy factor of the character. The author calls her "Amu" mostly, so maybe we can think of something along this. ::Me: "Oh yeah, our Japanese linguist in UTAU Wiki doesn't like Amu's full name. It's a name of a Shinto God, and that kind of thing won't sit well with the UTAU policies. Shall I name her Amu instead of Amaterasu?" ::Author: D: YESH PLEASE T^T I haven't been able to fix that.... T^T; ::Reference: http://nightpeltkitsune.deviantart.com/art/UTAU-Newcomer-Fushoune-Twins-157397852 O Herman 05:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC)